Welcome To The Black Parade
Welcome To The Black Parade is a song by the band My Chemical Romance. Some people figure out who else in the room is emo by playing the first note, which is the high G, and seeing whose head shoots up instantly. Lyrics "Welcome To The Black Parade" When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city To see a marching band. He said, "Son when you grow up, Would you be the savior of the broken, The beaten and the damned?" He said "Will you defeat them, Your demons, and all the non-believers, The plans that they have made?" "Because one day I'll leave you, A phantom to lead you in the summer, To join The Black Parade." When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city To see a marching band. He said, "Son when you grow up, Would you be the saviour of the broken, The beaten and the damned?" Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me. And other times I feel like I should go. And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets. And when you're gone we want you all to know. We'll carry on, We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And in my heart I can't contain it The anthem won't explain it. A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams Your misery and hate will kill us all. So paint it black and take it back Let's shout it loud and clear Defiant to the end we hear the call To carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches On and on we carry through the fears Ooh oh ohhhh Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh Take a look at me cause I could not care at all Do or die, you'll never make me Because the world will never take my heart Go and try, you'll never break me We want it all, we wanna play this part I won't explain or say I'm sorry I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar Give a cheer for all the broken Listen here, because it's who we are I'm just a man, I'm not a hero Just a boy, who had to sing this song I'm just a man, I'm not a hero I Don't Care! We'll carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches on Do or die, you'll never make me Because the world will never take my heart Go and try, you'll never break me We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on) Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on) Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on) Go and try, you'll never break me We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on!)